Extraordinary Girl
by borderfame-sabrestar
Summary: DM/HG:3/10 You can't just make these feelings go away, and Draco is determined to show her how extraordinary Hermione really is.


I do so love myself a bit of Dramione. Hope you enjoy this one, it features lyrics from the song Extraordinary Girl by Green Day :)

* * *

><p><strong>Extraordinary Girl<strong>

_Draco/Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>She's an Extraordinary girl<br>In an ordinary world_

He knew that she didn't mind when he poked fun at her, when he made small comments in her ear as he passed by her in an empty corridor – that was alright because she'd simply roll her eyes and laugh at him because they knew it was just a silly game, one they had to play to keep between the lines. He would call her names and shove her books from her desk, he'd throw things at her, annoy her, make fun of her. In turn, she would pick up every little mistake he made, she would correct him, and then remark on how unbelievable it was that he could be so high class and yet still be so stupid.

_And she can't seem to get away_

That was okay. But Draco knew that Hermione hated it when he taunted Harry and Ron. She would immediately go on the defensive, like a lioness protecting her cubs, her words like claws as she tore him to shreds. On the first day when he made fun of Potter for fainting on the train, she had glared at him with fierce burning eyes and it had been such a rush for Draco. And that time in Hogsmeade, when he had teased both her and Weasley at the Shrieking Shack, she'd looked ready to curse him into oblivion. She was brutal, and she was beautiful. Draco didn't realise how beautiful she was until he started doing things like skipping class to see her in the library, deliberately taking detours to go down corridors she would be walking down, and he'd sit on the side of the table which faced the Gryffindor table so he could watch her all the time.

_He lacks the courage in his mind  
>Like a child left behind<em>

She was wonderfully beautiful. Her eyes so golden warm, her skin so smooth looking he longed to reach out and touch it. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair. Draco blinked as he stared at her, unable to believe what he was thinking. Did he – no, he couldn't possibly have a _crush _on Hermione Granger. He was interested in her because she was different, that was all. They were friends.

_Like a pet left in the rain_

But after the summer holidays, even after a short two-week break, Draco would find himself longing to see her again, wishing he could simply walk down to the library and know half the time she'd be there. When he was away from Hogwarts, he was away from her.

The first of June, the last term had begun and Draco was longing to see her. He knew that she would be in the library on Monday night – she always was. Harry had Quidditch training and Ron usually went to watch, so she went to the library. Draco knew it was a perfect opportunity. The first day of term, nobody would be in the library – except of course, for Hermione.

Draco waited by the door of the boy's lavatory in the corridor which led to the library, peering out of the door, waiting for her to go to the library. Fast-paced and perfectly in time, Hermione Granger strode past. When she walked, her hair danced behind her like it had a life of its own. Draco began to walk behind her and watched her, stared at her – she wasn't grown up, not at all, but the very slightest of curves had grown throughout the year. She was very pretty.

He waited until she had signed in the book that she was going to be there – she might as well just put her name in every Monday in advance, but she didn't – and Draco watched her walk through to the back of the library. He quickly scribbled his name beneath hers and followed her, watching her eyes as she sought out a table. She didn't usually sit so far from the entrance, thought Draco. She usually stayed near to the front, so she could get any book she needed.

And then he watched from behind a bookshelf, looking through a gap in the books as he watched her sit down, and a moment later her eyes squeezed shut and her lip trembled, and a stray tear slipped from her eye. She hurriedly wiped it away, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody had seen, but she couldn't see Draco where he was.

_She's all alone again  
>Wiping the tears from her eyes<em>

Draco felt his stomach grow heavy as he watched her cry, unable to stop the tears from falling. He'd never seen her cry. She looked so distraught, so pathetic. Why wasn't she happy? She was meant to be strong and wonderful. What was wrong?

He was meant to be the weak one, not her. She was strong and beautiful – he was the one who cried when nobody was watching, because he missed her so much. Of course that's not what she was upset about but sometimes he wondered if she missed him, too. Living without her all the time was so difficult. Being a liar wasn't as easy as it used to be.

_Some days he feels like dying_

Unable to contain himself anymore, Draco moved from behind the bookshelf and made sure he stayed out of her line of sight, until he was close enough to casually lean against the desk beside where she sat. The moment she saw him, Hermione jumped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Sorry," said Draco quietly, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no – you didn't, I'm fine," Hermione stammered, quickly turning away so as to wipe away her tears.

Draco's careful hand reached out to touch her shoulder, and he said, "Hey, are you okay? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not, I'm fine."

_She gets so sick of crying_

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Come on, you can tell me – we're friends, remember?"

He flashed a hopeful smile and felt shivers when she managed a half smile in return. "Yes, I do remember," she said shakily, wiping away another tear. "I'm sorry, I – I came here because I thought nobody would be here. Why are you here?"

"Because you're here," Draco replied with a shrug. He watched her delicate frown, enjoying her moment of confusion.

"I – what?"

_She sees the mirror of herself_

"I missed you," he said, and he swallowed his nervousness as he daringly reached out to brush his fingers against her delicate cheek, letting himself touch the skin he had admired for so long.

_An image she wants to sell_

"Draco," Hermione said with a small frown, "I – what are you doing?"

"I'm touching your cheek," he replied dryly.

"But – why?"

He sighed. "I don't know _why_, I just – wanted to."

_To anyone willing to buy_

Draco watched her worried expression as he let his hand rest against her skin, and he said quietly, "Did you want me to go away?"

"N-no," Hermione replied.

Draco smiled. "Okay then." He forced himself to fold his arms across his chest, to stop touching her. "So, why are the waterworks flowing this evening?"

Hermione shook her head, her hair falling further across her face. "Oh, it – it doesn't matter, really."

"Don't be stupid, of course it does."

_He steals the image in her kiss_  
><em>From her hearts apocalypse<em>

Draco caught her eye and wiggled his eyebrows, and she laughed, her lips rosy red and lovely. He wanted to see what they felt like, too.

_From the one called whatsername_

Draco tried to concentrate on Hermione's words instead of her lips, as she said, "Oh, fine. I guess – I've been really busy with school, I'm taking too many classes. And Harry's got a lot to deal with, so –"

"So he throws all his homework at you so he can focus on being the Boy Who Lived?" Draco said, finishing her sentence with a bitter twist.

Hermione frowned. "Draco, you don't need to be so mean. He – well, I can't say anything. But he's got a lot on his plate."

"I'll bet," said Draco. "But Hermione, you've been through so much. I thought – I don't know, I didn't think you let any of this stuff get to you."

"Well, usually I don't," she admitted. "But this year's been really – I've had a lot to do, and I haven't really got anybody to talk to when I feel upset. Harry and Ron don't – they're not very good at listening."

_She's all alone again  
>Wiping the tears from her eyes<em>

Draco's eyes softened as he wished he could ease the hurting, make her feel better, take her mind off the things that made her sad.

"I can listen," he said, feeling numb as he spoke, realising what his mind had planned to do and knowing his body would not put up any resistance whatsoever. "I'm always here for you, you know that."

_Some days he feels like dying_

He shifted closer to her, only slightly. Hermione, however, had closed her eyes, and she shook her head. "No, Draco, you're not. We both know you're not."

"But I am, Hermione," he insisted, fingers reaching out, dying to touch her again, lingering in mid air. "I want to help you."

_Some days it's not worth trying_

"But that's just the thing, Draco," Hermione said, with a bitter smile as she stood up, the chair rattling from beneath her as she pushed it backwards. "You can't help me because you're only my friend when my nobody is here. We'd have to be the last two people on the planet before you'd admit to anybody else that you care about me in the slightest."

_Now that they both are finding_

Draco frowned, unpleased by the turn in conversation. "You won't admit it either," he began, pointing at her, watching her swollen eyes begin to shimmer with anger, and then he opened his mouth to keep speaking but she cut him off with a hushed, hissing response.

"No, Draco Malfoy, I don't," she said, her face a picture of frustration and anger as she spoke. "But not for my sake. I only keep this friendship secret because I respect you enough to honour your wishes. If you have a change of heart then please, let me know, and I'll announce it tomorrow at breakfast in the Great Hall."

_She gets so sick of crying_

Draco felt cold as he realised he had screwed up, trying to win a fight he knew he'd already lost a long time ago. He wished she could understand why he had to keep it a secret. God, if his father found out it would be the end of everything.

Hermione had to understand.

She had shoved her books back into her bag and had moved to leave the library, but Draco's hands suddenly grasped onto her forearms and Hermione gasped, nearly dropping her things.

"Do you mind!" She exclaimed, waiting for him to let her go, or say something, do anything. But he didn't. It felt like the seconds passed so slowly as Draco inched towards her, so close he could feel her breath on his lips, and he could feel her eyelashes on his cheek when she blinked.

"Draco, what –"

"Shh," he said, and he wondered if their lips could touch already, or maybe it was just his imagination. "Please, Hermione, I need – I need you to know –"

The hesitation passed and Draco closed the gap, and he let his lips touch hers gently. They simultaneously gasped – perhaps the kiss had been expected, but the rush of emotion that followed was delirious. Draco didn't ever think it was actually possible to have butterflies in his stomach but right at that moment he felt as though he had swallowed bucketloads of them.

And for a moment, everything was okay.

Until Hermione shoved him away and ran from the library without another backwards glance.

_She's an Extraordinary girl_


End file.
